The Filthy Fifty
by Damienne
Summary: The title says it all - fifty completely dirty things Sara loves about Grissom. More romantic than scandelous, but fun all the less. NC-17, eh?


**Author: **Damienne Ross

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **GSR FTW! (I just learned that second acronym. I'm proud of myself.)

**Spoilers: **None.

**Disclaimer: **Owned by Jerry Bruckheimer. So what else is new.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this one a couple weeks ago and, admittedly, it wasn't actually written for a Grissom/Sara pairing. Still, it works, so enjoy! A quick little completely filthy list of fifty dirty things Sara loves about Grissom.

Review. Okay?

P.S. Emilio Estevez is on my mind. Just thought I'd share that.

1. She loves his hair. And, even more, she loves the way it feels like silk running through her hands as she clings to it when he goes down on her.

2. She loves that he goes down on her in the first place. Often.

3. She loves the way he smiles at her, the same smile, every time she climaxes.

4. She loves how sex in which only he climaxes isn't acceptable to him, and he'll work like a dog to make it even.

5. She loves the way he smells after sex; like pure man, and sweat, and heat.

6. She loves the way he never, ever enters her without checking to make sure she's ready.

7. She loves how he licks her clit, around and around in circles, until she moans his name and comes.

8. She loves the way he holds her when they make love, like nothing else in the world exists and, if he lets go, he'll lose her forever.

9. She loves the way he sometimes cries after they make love, he'd never do that around anyone else.

10. She loves the way his middle finger rubs her, up and down, when he's inside of her.

11. She loves when he's inside of her, period.

12. She loves the way he's always tender with her, even when he's mad, even when the sex is frantic and rusty and fast.

13. She loves his lips. The way the fit hers perfectly, the way they grasp her nipple, the way they touch her below the waste. Everything.

14. She loves, loves, loves his eyes. Because they never break contact with hers when they're both almost at the height of pleasure.

15. She loves to feel his heart beat when they lie in bed together, drifting to sleep, after they make love.

16. She loves the way he never, ever asks her to give him oral sex. She does it when she wants to, and _he_ requested that.

17. She loves the look on his face when she does give him oral sex. The way his pupils grow to twice their normal size, the way he whispers her name, the way his muscles tense as he uses everything in his power not to thrust in and out of her mouth so as not to hurt her.

18. She loves his hands. And everything they do.

19. She loves how she can change his mood in an instant, with just one brush of her lips.

20. She loves that she can tell when he's been working a case that got to him, because he clings that much tighter, and touches her that much softer.

21. She loves the way he tells her he loves her after every session.

22. She loves the way the crook of his neck feels when she rests her head in it as she comes.

23. She loves when he ties her wrists to their bedpost, and then tortures her with how lightly he touches her until she begs him for more.

24. She loves how wet she gets, just when his arm brushes past hers in the kitchen or their feet meet under the table.

25. She loves the way he has, almost literally, kissed every inch of her body.

26. She loves the way he makes her moan, because he knows she can't control it.

27. She loved that time they made love in the hot tub. For two hours.

28. She loves that he never turns her down, even when she's insatiably, uncontrollably, unabashedly horny.

29. She loves the way he knows exactly what to say. Exactly.

30. She hates when he's gone. However, she loves the way he calls her and tells her exactly what he'd do to her if he wasn't.

31. She loves how she can make him rock hard with just one kiss.

32. She loves how she'd forgive him for murder if he just did that one little thing with his tongue.

33. She loves how he once stroked her until she came, without ever taking her pants off, while driving; a stick shift no less.

34. She loves how he could probably make her come just by kissing her if he wanted to.

35. She loves when he joins her in the shower, and covers every. fucking. inch of her with soap before he rubs it all off.

36. She loves how caring he is, in and out of the bedroom.

37. She loves that if she ever called him and told him to come home, just because she needed him to touch her, he would.

38. She loves that, no matter if they're in a six-hundred dollar hotel suite, or a four dollar car wash, they still make love with the same amount of passion.

39. She loves how he's never afraid to experiment, even when the idea clearly terrifies him.

40. She loves when he takes off her clothes, inch by inch, button by button, slowly taking everything in as if seeing it for the very first time.

41. She also loved their very first time.

42. She loves straddling him, and feeling his solidity against her core.

43. She loves the way he holds her, in every context.

44. She loves when they make out like two inexperienced teenagers, sometimes for hours at a

time.

45. She loves his size. Large enough to feel every sensation, small enough to never hurt.

46. She loves the little nickname he has for her, though she'd never, ever admit it to him.

47. She loves to feel him come inside her.

48. She loves how he always, no matter what the circumstance or where they are, makes her feel like a famous porn star, and a sacred temple, both at the same time.

49. She loves how warm his body is, even through layers of clothing.

50. She loves him. And she loves that she always will.


End file.
